Die Ya Fool
Die Ya Fool is a thriller film. Background Die Ya Fool was filmed throughout 2003 and was released on January 1st 2004. It was well looked forward to due to new actress, Bridget Bolton, having a role in the film. When released, it was extremely succesful. Plot The film starts with a girl, Anna, celebrating her 21st birthday with her family and friends. Her boyfriend, Mark, comes over and they romantic hug. One of her younger sisters, Eliza, watches looking raged. Anna later discusses to her other younger sister, Justine, about Eliza's jealousy. Eliza enters the room and tells her that Mark is on the phone. Anna rushes out into the bathroom and when she comes back in is in tears. The girls support her and they all snuggle. Anna sobs that he broke up with her. The next day, Mark and Eliza meet up and she is offensive towards him due to the breakup. He is understanding at first but then says he knows how she feels about him. She gets raged but she kisses him moments later, which he accepts and then confesses attraction. She leaves feeling horrified at herself. Anna is still tragic and has been lying in her bed for days with her sisters supporting her due to the fact their single father is constantly at work. Eliza is finding it hard with the fact she kissed Mark and decides to reveal it to Justine, who is shocked. She agrees to keep it secret and goes round to his house. While she is there, they also have a first kiss. Justine is happy and they confess attraction, and she gazes into his eyes. She feels happier than ever because she has never had anyone love her before. She proposes going steady which he diagrees to, and she is upset and storms out. Anna finally gets up from her bed and she discusses to Eliza how much she hates Mark, and she agrees, secretly now in a relationship with. Justine and Eliza start to feel extremely guilty and have nightmares but don't speak up. Anna goes out one day and bumps into Mark, an awful thing. She realises how much she still loves him and suddenly romantic hugs him. He accepts this and apologises to her, which she forgives him about and says she can't live without him. He agrees, saying that he is that kind of person. She giggles, thinking he's hilarious, and returns home happy. The first thing she does is tell everyone that they are back together, which her father is unaccepting about but she ignores this and goes to tell her sisters. Eliza acts happy but is feeling horrified inside, now loving him. Justine also acts happy and starts to feel extremely guilty. Eliza goes out to meet him and tells him that she knows he's back with Anna and that she believes that this should be an end to it, however he tells her that he thinks she's a stunner and that he never really liked Anna. Eliza is shocked by this and he kiss actions her, and she moves on. She returns home and sees Justine crying in her bed and Anna sitting in her bed looking raged. She believes that they have found out but is told that Justine revealed to Anna, being overwhelmed with guilt. She supports Anna and tells Justine that she's a traitor and that they won't accept her anymore. Eliza goes to her best friend, Marnie, and asks what she thinks she should do about this she is now involved in. Marnie has some wise words and tells her she must end it. She agrees and goes and breaks up with Mark, however he attacks her and leaves her in a field, believing she's dead. She wakes up and manages to call 999 for herself. While she is there, her father demands she tells them who did this but she refuses. Anna is feeling devastated that she has nearly lost her sister and hugs Justine, telling her that she can't possibly be annoyed at her anymore because she adores her. Unknown to the other girls, Justine goes to end it with Mark and she gets attacked and when she wakes up is force fed meat, which is awful because she's a vegan. She is set free and returns home and Anna notices her injuries straight away. She hugs her and desperately asks her to tell her who did this. Meanwhile, Eliza comes home with her father and the other girls take her into their bedroom for a meeting. Justine reveals that Mark has now also attacked her and that they believe it's time for revenge. Anna agrees with an evil smile and asks Eliza if she's in, which she nods and happily rubs her hands together. The next day, they all go out and go round to Mark's house. Anna goes in and acts normally with him, until she suddenly goes wild and attacks him. Eliza and Justine rush in and they all attack him, leaving him unconscious. Justine locks the doors and says happily that they can finish him off now. Eliza asks what they are going to do, and they are all unsure. Anna brings out a knife and asks the girls who will do it, to which she decides she will do so herself. They move him into the upstairs bedroom and tie him up by the arms. When he wakes up, Anna stabs him while cackling. He questions why they are doing this and Eliza evil smiles, telling him he's only getting what he deserves. Anna starts stabbing him a few more times and he still doesn't die. Justine decides she wants to finish him off and asks them how she will do so. Eliza whispers something in her ear. Justine leaves and when she returns has an axe which she has brought back from the shed. Eliza happily stands back to watch while Anna and Justine chat for a moment. Anna stands with Eliza and they watch as Justine finishes him off, aggressively. They have to take her away due to becoming more crazed. They clean up all the weapons and put them in a bag before leaving, making sure nobody has seen them. Anna goes to get rid of them and the other girls come home. Eliza goes into her room and Justine tells their father that they will be going out again as soon as Anna comes home. He agrees and goes to work. The girls are now happy with what they've done and squeal in delight once he's gone. Anna returns home and they leave with bags packed, ready to leave. However, they are confused when Anna drops them off at a cafe. She smiles and says they are taking a break, which they agree to and go into the cafe. Once they are back in the car, Eliza starts to complain that she feels sick but Anna tells her to stop being silly and drives on. However, she returns to an unknown place and Justine starts asking questions, noticing that Eliza has passed out. Anna gets out the car and demands she does so too. She does as she is told and as soon she gets out, Anna starts stabbing her several times making sure she's dead. She leaves her body, takes the knife and drives on with Eliza who is still unaware of these things. When they reach another unknown place, Anna drags her out and into a grass area. She stands above her, now deranged, and lifts the knife up ready to stab her when Eliza opens her eyes. She notices what she is about to do and Anna still attempts to stab her, until Eliza knocks the knife out of her hand. Anna, a monster, instead reaches down and starts to strangle her. She continues to strangle her until she hears someone shout "Stop it!" and start to rush over. Anna simply shouts at Eliza "Die ya fool!" and strangles harder. Eliza's eyes are near popping point when the girl, Marnie, takes Anna down. Her plans fail, she is arrested, as is Eliza, and that is it. Cast Bridget Bolton - as Eliza, the 20 year old sister. Miranda White - as Anna, the 21 year old sister. Tillie Som - as Justine, the 18 year old sister. Jim Tim Lim - as the father. Alex Rolarr - as Mark, the 20 year old male. Katherine Kedle - as Marnie.